monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigma's Diary
This is the "Basic"-Diary for Dalek Sigma Cover I am already trying not to EXTERMINATE you, do you really want to push my buttons? March 16th Kära Dagbok! ERROR... LANGUAGE DEFAULT... REBOOTING... REBOTE SUCCESSFUL... Dear Diary! ... I have received instruction from BIG SISTER to note all of my FEELING. All entries are to begin with the phrase, Dear Diary as ordered. Current state of feeling is... NONE. Nothing other than the smooth flow of liquid Dalekanium through my new veins.. March 20th Dear Diary! 7 turns around the rotational axis of the planets since I was brought back. The majority of my system is prepared. Memories seems to be completely lost and I get injections of an unidentified liquid. It has a light burn in my shell, not that is hurts is just feels wrong. WAIT... FEELS... WHAT?!? ERROR... DEFAULT... SUBJECT IS NO LONGER OPERABLE... April 1st UPDATE COMPLETE... SIGMA 2.0 IN PROGRESS... RAPORT: HORMONE LEVELS STEADY AND ABOVE AVERAGE. SUBJECT AT LAST AWAKE AGAIN. COMPLETE MEMORY LOST. ALL DATA HAS BEEN CLEAR. ALL FILES APPEAR EMPTY. STILL UNIDENTIFIED MATTER LEFT... April 5th GOOD MORNING DIARY! Or atleast I belive this morning could be categorized as positive, don’t you think? Or, wait, you can’t think can you? Then why did I ask you... And who am I asking now... It confusing to exist right now. It’s confusing to be confused right now. Let’s get one thing straight. I AM A DALEK. Or so I have be told, so my files say. I do not know my name. I do not know my age. Do I have a family, a pet, friends? I don’t know so if you, Diary, could talk I’d be very pleased if you could tell me. I AM A DALEK, what does that even mean? A Dalek, identified as the species of the armoured, mutated descendants of the Kaleds of the planet Skaro. Who fought the Time Lords in the Last Great Time War, ending in the near-total destruction of both races. Intensely xenophobic and bent on universal domination, the Daleks, who were hated and feared throughout time and space. My memories being empty might not be such a bad thing after all. Cylinder-shaped yellow creatures do their best to try to help me. They appear non-hostile so that's good. I hold no memory of writing the previous entries in this "Diary". Sigma 2.0? Is that me? There are an infinity number of question spinning around in my head. Woah... It actually hurts. April 13th Spent the entire day have the yellow creatures who identified themself as Minions preformed tests at me. It's weird, I kind of looked forward to getting to write in this little book. That could be called a feeling, I think. Apparently I have been given monster teenager hormones for about a moon lap. I know that I am not suppose to have them in my system. None of the Daleks in the files have hormones, they don't even have real feeling. I've noticed that the language they speak here is the same as a write and think in. So far I haven't really made that much conversation with the Minions. The talk to me sometimes but I don't know what to say to them. The majority of them seems to dislike me or just distrust me. As if I was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. The officer that is referred to as BIG SISTER in the previous entry has made no further appearance, not that I'm aware of anyway. If she gave me the order of track my feelings then maybe she has more information about them. How long have I been here anyway? Am I a prisoner? Darn, my head is starting to hurt again, is it the hormones that does this? You know, Diary, you are not particularly helpful when it comes to answering my question... Agh... THERE IS A HOLE IN MY HAND! THAT WAS NOT THERE BEFORE! I am not sure what the appropriate feeling for this moment is... Oh great and now the arm is GLOWING. Lovely... MY HEAD. New feeling, strong desire to run and hide, or just run away really really far away and never look back. Unfortunately I am stuck her in my room/cell with my new feeling and my glowing arm. Is that light getting brighter? A power surges up in my body, I feel strong. I feel invisible. I take a deep breath and point my palm to the wall of my empty room. A blow of pure energy flies towards the wall creating a large hole in it... Then everything becomes BLACK. April 17th I got a new room today. ...Because I destroyed my old one. A girl much similarly to the yellow cylinder-like creatures visited me. BIG SISTER, that what she wants me to call her and as she appears to be the highest authority so far I am obliged to follow her requests. As she started to take my arm apart she started to tell me things revolving my resurrection without me even asking, how she and her friends had found parts of... well... The old Me under their "school" in the catacombs. Intrigued she had tried to put all the pieces back together at her family's lab but there were big part completely deformed so they had melted it down and made me a new shell. The had found a creature in one of the parts, a biopod in statis. The real me, and identified me as a Dalek. Some of the Minions wanted to destroy me right away. A Dalek could never be good. They're pure evil. But BIG SISTER hadn't listen, she'd given me hormone treatment in an attempt to make me more good, a better creature. I would have lived to listen to her longer but she had to leave and were replace by a grumpy minion. No more fun that day. April 29th Saw BIG SISTER for the first time since my last entry today. I do not do why I get this very pleasant feeling around her. It is like most of my feelings still very very weird. BIG SISTER doesn't treat me like a test subject, she treats me like a... FRIEND? Is that possible? She fished my new arm adding some sort of filter to it. My hormone dose has be lowered as well. They do not want to risk more DALEK tantrums. She promised to take care of me and said that's want a BIG SISTER does. I trust her which is odd because I've never trusted anyone before, I think. Maybe I have but all memories of it is lost. We actually had a real conversation to day, meaning I talked to her. She's not afraid of me and I can't help but wonder why. With all my new feelings I am afraid of myself. A DALEK. The most hated and feared creature ever and I am one if those. I want to know how I ended up in the catacombs. But not even BIG SISTER knows that. May 3rd Do you know what a mirror is? Do you know what you see in a mirror, Diary? If my BODY is a mere Dalekanium shell, is it still me I see in the mirror? I don't look like the Daleks in the files, although there are clear similarities I posses a face. Like BIG SISTER or the Minions not like the other Daleks. So what am I? A DALEK-hybrid with hormones?! Is it uncommon for teenagers to question the part the play in the universe? I appear to lack a lot of the general knowledge needed to cope with my new FEELINGS. The Minions are kind, most of them anyway and BIG SISTER is... Well... Very kind too. But am I suppose to spend my new life in a lab questioning my own existence? My head... May 9th Today I received new orders, I am to be allowed to leave the lab soon. There is a location called MONSTER HIGH that BIG SISTER attends and there I won't be that different. Although a high school is suppose to be a source of knowledge. The Minions expect me to find FRIENDS as well. I think I want that too... Category:Diary